Love's not supposed to hurt like this
by Pnkwolf
Summary: Trunks crushed Pan when he left for college. now he's back and hes in for a big suprise, pan has changed for the better or worst, read on and you will find out.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: i do not own DBZ

It had been four years since he had been around, he broke her heart when he left, she could never forget that, he didn't even say good bye. On that night she had changed forever, she forgot all about him, or so she thought.

Pan was sitting with her friends smoking in an ally coversating about their last fight, as usual. Pan had just beat up a girl who thought she was going to sit in pans normal lunch seat. The girl had to go to the hospital for a spiral fracture in her arm, broken jaw, broken ribs, and a broken leg. Pan had forgotten all about the party she was invited to, it was _his_ coming home party. She had managed to forget it until her mom called to get her home.

"You need to get you ass over here right now!" her mom screamed at her.

"Ok I'll be there soon." Pan said and hung up her phone.

"Don't tell us that your leaving." One of the guys said annoyed.

"Yeah sorry Angel, I have to go to this party for CC corp." pan said.

"For what?" a girl asked, her name was razor.

"This old family friends son is coming back from college."

"But why are you going?"

"My bitch of a mother is making me." Pan said and flew off.

Pan was the last to arrive. He still hadn't gotten there yet but her mom still yelled at her. After her mom was finished yelling at her he came in the door.

His lavender hair shone in the light, his smile seemed to be like a headlight. He sure had been working out also because you could see the muscles through his suit.

He was surrounded b people so pan just stayed away she didn't really want to talk to him, he was the cause of all of her pain.

He spotted her and worked his way over to her. She scowled at him as he got there.

"Why don't you look happy to see me Panny?" he asked looking a little hurt.

"Because I don't want to see you." She said and simply walked away.

She flew home trying to sort out her emotions _No I don't love him, he can't come back and think that everything will be ok. He won't hurt me again!_ She thought trying to fight back the tears as she remembered the day he left.

When she got home she undressed and threw on an overlarge shirt and went into the bathroom. She went to her secret compartment and pulled out her razor. She made deep incisions in her wrist adding to the others. The blood spilled out in pools, she didn't wince or even feel the pain she had done it for four years previously. She let the wound bleed until it stopped she cleaned up the blood and got ready to et yelled at by he mother when they came home.

Trunks POV

_I wonder what I did wrong, I haven't seen her in 4 years. I was hoping that I could talk to her alone. _Trunks thought as he went and sat down. The rest of the night dragged on with Pan still on his mind.

The next day

Apparently pan had fallen asleep before her parents had gotten home. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. She opened her window and went into the alley to meet everyone. It was a usual thing to meet around 3:30 to 4 she she always woke up at 3 no matter what.

When she got to the alley Angel, Razor, and Krack were waiting for her.

"We need to talk to you." Angel said.

"Sure what?" Pan said and sat on one of the many boxes they had set up.

"We…we did a little digging, about the party…we found out about who the party was for." Pan gulped "the party was for Trunks Briefs. What we also found out is that you had liked him."

"Yea I used to like that bastard but now I fucking hate his guts." Pan said.

"Good we were worried if that would cause a problem." Razor said.

"Hey, why don't you like him anymore?" Krack asked.

"I…I don't wanna talk about it." Pan said hiding the tears. "Um guys I'm gonna go, I'm a bit tired." She said and before they could object she flew off.

When she got back to the room she added a few more incisions on her arm before going to sleep.


	2. Ch1 Running

Pan had about enough of trunks for a while, every where she went she heard his name. she finally went to her secret hide out, it was around the middle of a forest but no one ever went there. No one ever went into the forest. There she could let out all the emotions she had been harboring all day. She could knock down some trees or cry or just sit ind brood. She loved he spot because no one could interrupt her.

Today as pan flew there she could sense a familiar Ki following her. She droped her ki and went faster to lose his trail, and it worked. When she landed she practically fell asleep on the spot. She woke up and it was already dark. She decided to stay longer since she never got time to herself. She leaned against a tree fighting back the tears. _ Why am I crying, I have nothing to cry for. _she thought as the tears flooded her face.

"Hey Panny, whats wrong, why did you run off like that?" she heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

She whipped around to see Trunks standing there. "Nothing just leave me alone ok?" she said looking away.  
"No not until I get an answer." He said and stepped towards her.

"NO! Get away!" she shouted and lashed out at him hitting him in the jaw. She flew away as fast as she could till she was safely away from him.

She went to her alley and waited for everyone to arrive.

The next day she woke with a pounding headache so she decided to just stay in, it was also a good way to avoid trunks, but tomorrow she had school and he could find her there.

She had slept through most of the day until she heard someone knocking at her window. _Please don't be him._ She prayed to herself. When she opened the curtains she saw Angel.

"Hey Pan, you seemed shooken up, and I was kinda worried. You ok?" He asked.

"Yea I kinda…I dunno my emotions are kinda waked, and no I'm not on my rag, but I don't know why." Pan said surprised at her own openness.

"Hey, sit with me." Angel said and pulled her on the roof.

She giggled as she fell on top of him. _I wonder why I never realized how much I liked him._ She thought. She blushed a little and got off him and helped him up.

"Sorry kinda lost balance." She said.

"It was kinda my fault for pulling you out." He said and sat down. She stat next to him a leaned on his shoulder.

"Hey, um… Pan?"

"Yea?" she replied turning to him.

Just at that moment he pressed his lips to hers. This surprised her so she pulled back. He looked clueless.

Pan blushed "Sorry, I'm not kinda… I don't know, I'm not really ready." Pan looked away.

"Its ok, I'll wait." He said pulling her close and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep on him and he put her on her bed sleeping soundly.

When she woke up she found a note on her dresser.

You were sleeping like a baby, didn't have the heart to wake you.

Angel

She smiled to herself and got dressed for school. Trunks hadn't bothered to go to her school yet, but the problem was lunch.

As she was heading to lunch she saw a CC limo pull up. _FUCK!_ She thought and went around to the back of the school. She hid out there the rest of the day skipping her afternoon classes. She didn't even go home, she went to find a new place to think. She found a cave that was about 10 miles away from the city. She walked in and dropped her stuff on the ground.

She laid flat on her back and fell into a dreamless sleep. She awoke feeling the presence of some one in the cave. She got up and saw Trunks.


	3. Ch2 Confessions

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she shouted backing up a little.

"I want to know what have I done to you to make you hate me?" he asked with a little bit of worry in his eye.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, I just wanna be left alone!" she said backing up to the back of the cave fighting back the tears that keep haunting her. "I don't know, I don't know." She said to herself as she slid down the wall with her hands on her head. She sat there crying for a little while before Trunks spoke up.

"Look I don't know what I did or if its even my fault, I'm just worried." He said not moving from his spot.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Pan said not looking up.

"I care because I love you. I love you Panny." His eyes softened.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your little Panny no more!" she said and stood up. "I hate you! I hate everything about you! Why don't you get that, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed before running off again. _Damn it1 everywhere I go he knows right wear to find me!_ She was fed up with it, she had to find Angel.

She went to his house but he wasn't home, so she tried his usual hiding spots, she finally gave up and just left a note on his bed:

Angel,

I'm going out of town for a while call me when you get this message. Hope fully you will be in time, I love you and always will but it would never work out good bye.

Pan

Pan started to cry as she left the note and flew off. She had to find the perfect place to do it. Some where trunks could find her, so she went back to the cave. She found her stuff still there right where she left it. She went and picked it up. Her photo album fell open. Right then she saw a picture taken 5 years ago of her and Trunks, they looked so happy standing there. _That was back then, that was when he…_ she couldn't finish the thought. She started to cry. She got the rope she had been carrying out and found a place to tie it to she started to sip it over her head when she heard Angel's voice.

"No! Pan don't do it!" he said running to her. He got the rope out from around the neck and held her tightly. "Why? He asked "Why?"

"I just cant take it anymore." She said and collapsed in the arms crying.

"It's ok don't worry. I'm always here for you. You know that." He said kissing her on the forehead. She sat there crying for a while the he helped her home.

No one was home, they had gone to namek for something pan didn't care about so she was all alone.

"Will you be ok all by your self?" Angel asked.

"Yea." She lied.

"Ok just don't do that again, ok you scared me."

"I promise." She said and laid on her bed as he left.

She then got up and went to the bathroom and pulled out her razor making a deep incision in her wrist. All of a sudden she felt woozy and fell to the floor blacking out.

When she woke she noticed that she was in the hospital _Who brought me here._ She thought sitting up, just then Trunks walked in.

"What the fuck?" she said glaring at him.

"Why?" he asked confusing her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why?" he asked again holding out her wrist.

"It's your fault! You know that you did this to me!" she said n the verge of tear again.

"How?" he asked staying calm.

"You killed me! You left and never said anything to me! You crushed me! I loved you I really did but you didn't love me back, I thought you did I thought you loved me but you didn't you just toyed with my heart and my feelings." She said just letting the endless waterfall of tears fall down her cheeks.

"I did love you Panny I loved you very much. I didn't say anything because I thought that if I did then you would have been worse off for the 4 years I was gone. I didn't want to hurt you but in the end I think I killed you, I'm so sorry Panny, I loved you and still love you very much, there's nothing that you or anyone can do to change that." Trunks said, now he was fighting back tears. _How? How could I have not known, its all my fault. She probably hates me now. _ He thought. "I guess I should leave now, you probably don't want me around any more, I'm sorry." He said turning to walk away.

"No I don't hate you." She said looking down. "I'm sorry for putting you through all that hell."


	4. Ch3 Trust

A/N: I know I'm kinda going a little fast on this but I will have a rewrite, don't worry, I kinda had to sketch out the thoughts, and see how everyone reacted to this, also I'm looking for a new title if you have suggestions.Sorry it's been so long I've had marching band practice and competitions and right now I actually have time to write, yes school sucks balls cuz that's the reason I don't write sorry again.

Trunks stayed with pan while she was in the hospital since her parents weren't there. Pan mostly slept throughout the day, the blood loss had worn her out.

He liked watching her sleep, she looked like an angel or goddess. He had nothing better to do anyways. He decide to do a little job searching while he was there so he hopped on the computer and scanned for jobs, to keep him occupied till his mother passed on CC to him.

Pan awoke to the keys of a computer keyboard, she looked up and saw Trunks.

"You stayed all this time, I thought you would have left already." Pan said surprised.

"No I didn't, plus I like watching you sleep."

Pan tried to fight against the burning of her cheeks and she was losing.

"What are you doing?" pan asked noticing he was on the computer.

"Job searching."

"Why? Don't you get CC when your mom retires?"

"Yes but until then I need a job." He said getting up and walking towards her.

Pan laid back down remembering the old time when they used to sneak out at night, and she would tell him anything, now looking back on it she really had trusted and loved him so much, but then…

Pan shook her head clearing the memory.

"Are you hungry?" trunks asked brining out the hospitals menu.

"Sure what do they got?"

"Crap."

"Ok I'll take an order of crap, with crap on the side."

"Sounds good, I think I'll have that too." Trunks said laughing along with pan.

Trunks looked at her and smiled.

"What?" pan asked.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that since… well since before I left." He said looking down.

"Me neither, and I forgot how good it felt." She smiled at him.

He looked up and smiled his goofy grin he's always had. She smiled, and wondered to herself, why had she hated him in the first place, whenever they were together she was always happy.

"Now its my turn to say it, What?"

"Oh its nothing," pan said "now where's my crap?"

"Coming right up." Trunks laughed.

"Um… Trunks?"

"Yea?"

"Could you please keep this between us? I don't want my parents to find out. Please?"

"Sure." He said walking to her. "Anything for my angel." And kissed her on the forehead.

The next day she was released from the hospital and ordered to rest and since her parents weren't coming home anytime soon she decided to take that rest at Trunks's house. She had smiled when he offered she wanted to get to know him again she wanted to be able to love him again.

The rest of the week pan thought she was in heaven, she and trunks had played so many different games, watched so many different movies, and had so much fun she thought that this was just a dream, but it was real.

"Well my parents are coming back today, so I guess I better go, they would probably think it weird for me not to be home." She said going to the front door.

Trunks walked with her trying to figure out his next move, but he didn't want to seem to move to fast. _Oh hell_. He thought. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a nice soft kiss.

When they broke she looked shocked.

"Wow…Wow." Was all Pan could say.

"I'm so-" he was cut off by her crushing her mouth to his in a fiery kiss.

When she broke apart she said "goodbye" and left him dumbfounded.


	5. Ch4 Suprise

A/NOk ok ok I know its been forever since I updated sry, a lot has been going on, and you should be thankful cuz I'm doing this with a broken wrist sooo yea.

Pan decided to drop by trunks's window in the morning to see if he was up yet. He was in the shower that connected to his room.

She snuck in and sat on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

When trunks walked in he saw pan and blushed. He was only in a towel so he grabbed his boxers and pants before waking pan up with a squirt bottle.

"Hey!" she said with a pouty face. "what did I do to deserve that?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"well for starters you snuck in my room without my permission, and two, you kissed me yesterday and walked off."

"so the kiss was a bad thing?" pan asked confused.

"no, it was good really good, but you walked off and didn't give me the chance to do this…" he said and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

When she pulled away she was smirking.

"What's that smirk for? Huh?" he said tickling her.

"It means that I just might just do this." She said and she started to kiss him.

He hand found the back of his head and tangled with his hair. His hand started to roam her body. He tugged at the edge of her shirt then there was a knock at the door.

"Trunks are you done yet Marron's here." Bra's voice came through the door.

"Um… tell her I'll be down in a sec." he said looking at pan.

"What is Marron here for?" pan asked.

"Um… well you see I um-" trunks got interrupted by another knock but his time it was Marron's voice.

"Trunks honey, we are gonna be late for our reservations, and I haven't seen you in forever."

"Honey?" pan asked. "Honey? So when were you gonna tell me you had a girlfriend? After you lured me into bed?" pan threw trunks off her and few out the window.

_Damn it, Damn it. Why couldn't I have broken it off with Marron earlier!_ He thought cursing his self. He opened the door.

"Honey!" Marron shouted and threw herself into trunks's arms.

"Um Marron we need to talk…"

"About what?" she asked venturing into his room.

"We need to break up."

"WHAT? I thought you loved me?"

"Well I did to but… I dunno something has changed… sorry."

She stormed out, and he watched her get into her car and drive off. _Its for the best. _ He thought and went in search of pan.

A/N: ok I know this is short but like I said I broke my wrist and my cpu has been acting up lately, I'm getting a new cpu sometime before the end of the month. Soo hopefully I'll get to write more, also when school lets out I'll be able to write a tot more. Hope you like so far, and I know its going kinda fast but I'll have a rewrite, I'm just kinda throwing ideas with little to no detail and will put detail in the rewrite. Muchos love!


	6. Ch5 Sorry

A/N: ok so my new cpu's up and running but I've been behind on school work and I had this chapter halfway written out but guess what my new cpu doesn't have a floppy disk area, yea sucks so I have to redo this chapter and I'm falling behind in school I just can't wait till summer. I'm gonna be starting a new fan fic with pan and trunks sometime nearing summer. Or during so just watch out for it.

_I knew it; I knew I couldn't just find a guy that loved me._ Pan thought as she wiped away the tears in her eyes. _I should have known, he could never love someone like me._

Pan flew to her favorite spot to think, which was a beautiful lake with one big tree next to it.

She sat below the tree. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice trunks land behind her.

_Damn it, what do I say? _Trunks thought. _Oh well here it goes…_ "Pan…"

She didn't reply.

"Look… I'm sorry. I was planning on breaking up with Marron tonight."

"…"

"Pan, look I know you're mad-"

"Mad…" There were tears in her voice. "No I'm not mad at you, just at me."

"Panny why?"

"Don't…Don't Panny me."

"Ok…Pan…why are you mad at your self?"

"I thought… no that's the problem, I didn't think."

"No Panny, I was the one who wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have lead you on before I broke up with Marron. It's just Panny I love you, and I wasn't thinking about anything but you. So I'm the one who should be apologizing, so I'm sorry Panny."

Pan finally turned around and looked up at Trunks. Trunks then sat next to her, and took her hand.

"If it helps any I broke it off with Marron."

Pan sniffled. "You did?"

"Yeah, I already told you, I love you."

She leaned back against him and sighed.

"I've waited for this for so long; I just can't believe it's finally here."

She turned up and looked at him. He captured her mouth with his. The kiss was long and slow. Sweet and passionate. And something that she had never felt before love. She slipped a hand behind his head and adjusted herself so she was almost facing him. A little moan bubbled in her throat and escaped. Trunks then pulled away.

"No… Panny I want our first time to be romantic and" he laughed a bit. "In a bed."

"Now I know why I fell in love with you."

"Now why is that?" he asked picking her up.

"Well you're romantic, and you've got a great body.


	7. Ch6 Love

A/N: ok ok ok I know I left you all on a lustful cliffy but I was to tired to write a lemon, well and my first at that so I wanted to be well rested.

Ladybug: yup my wrist is doing much better thank you for your concern

Latechthompson: yea sry it took a while cuz I'm just a lil slow with my band concert and all this damn practice, also my grandparents came to visit and I have the guest bed in my room so I didn't have a room for a while

Supersaiyanx:I'm not forgetting to update but now that its summer it will come faster hopefully…

Ok on with the story.

Recap: "No… Panny I want our first time to be romantic and" he laughed a bit. "In a bed."

"Now I know why I fell in love with you."

"Now why is that?" he asked picking her up.

"Well you're romantic, and you've got a great body.

"Oh really?" trunks asked putting his arms around her waist. "I think you have a great body too" he said as his hands slowly made their way down to her ass.

"Hey!" she said and grabbed his hands and put them back on her waist.

Trunks laughed. "Hold on tight."

Trunks flew them over to his room since he knew that his family was going to be gone till dinner time. He laid her on the bed and went to get some champagne from his fridge.

_I wonder if he thought this through, or does he keep champagne in his fridge just in case?_ Pan thought to herself while she was waiting for him. She made herself comfortable on his king sized bed, which happened to have rose petals on it.

"Back" he said entering with the champagne and two glasses.

"were you expecting me to comeback with you, or do you always sleep with rose petals on your bed?"

"Well… the rose petals are soft."

She laughed. "Well I bet I know something softer."

"Oh really, what might that be." He said as he set the champagne down.

"Well get over here and find out."

He made his way over to the bed and connected their lips softly.

"No, I think the rose petals are softer." He said and laughed.

"What!" she said and grabbed a pillow and tossed at his head with extreme force.

"Ow, I was just kidding!" he said and put his hands up in truce as she grabbed another pillow.

"Sure you were." She said and threw the pillow softer.

"What you want me to prove it?"

"Maybe."

He pulled her close and kissed her again, but with more passion. A small moan escaped from her throat. His hand roamed up the back of her shirt. Her arms found their way around his neck. He lowered her on to the bed softly.

"Trunks"

"Shhhh" he said in her ear and pulled her shirt over her head. He leaned in and kissed her again lightly and softly. He mover his hand to her back and unhooked her bra.

He hands roamed about his body and pulled his shirt over his head. She ran her fingers across his muscles and felt them ripple under her fingers. Her hands found the edge of his pants and un buttoned them. His hands were busy pulling her bra. He caressed her small firm breasts, and made her moan. He trailed kisses from her mouth down to her breast. She arched her hips and tugged down his pants to reveal his lavender boxers (Anna: sry couldn't resist lol). She played with the rim of his boxers blushing a little.

Trunks noticed a pulled away a little. "Are you sure?" he asked running the back of his hand down her cheek. "Yea, just a little nervous." He kissed her lightly. "Don't worry, I'll try and be gentle." She smiled, and kissed him again pulling his boxers down. He hooked his thumb in her pants and panties, and pulled them down at the same time. He captured her lips again before he entered to ease the pain. She gasped from the pain but it eased after a bit., then she felt pleasure. She arched her hips moving in rhythm with him. She looked into his eyes and saw a tangle of emotions lust, passion, and a trace of love.

A/N: ok I know this was short but its 4: 22 in the morning and I'm hungry, so I'll try to update soon


	8. Ch7 Morning

A/N: sry really for not updating! When I got to my grandparents, I was gonna do this chapter that night but then my grandma's cpu broke, and today the new one finally arrived so I'm finally updating, I'm leaving here on Thursday the 15 so hopefully I'll have one up by the 17, then I have ban camp so I dunno when I'll have the energy to update, sry! Well here's this chappie

Pan woke in unfamiliar surroundings, with an arm around her waist. Then she remembered the night before and smiled to herself. She tilted her head a little to check the clock and it said 11:00 '_in the morning?_' pan thought, '_I guess his curtains keep out the sunlight_' he started to stir beside her.

"Mornin', babe."

She turned to him. "Hey."

"What time is it?"

"11"

"Damn I don't wanna go to work today."

"Why?"

"Because I have an amazingly beautiful naked woman in my bed, and I plan to ravish her all day."

Pan blushed and trunks kissed her lightly laughing. He started to deepen the kiss when her stomach growled. Trunks broke the kiss and started to scratch the back of his head. "Well I guess I better feed you first." He kissed her nose and hopped out of bed and pulled on some grey sweats. "Here you might wanna put this on." He tossed her one of his shirts.

She put it on and buttoned it up, it barely skimmed her thighs but the sleeves were enormous so she had to roll them up. She walked out to the kitchen and he whistled when she walked in. "um… you don't think it's to short?"

He laughed, "I think that it's to long personally" he said running his hand up her thigh.

She slapped at his hand, "Stop! Someone might be home."

"Well that's not exactly true. You see bra moved out a long time ago, and mum and dad are vacationing, and then they are thinking of buying a house, so we are all alone."

"Oh. Well in that case." She leaned over and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she abruptly stopped leaving him wanting more. "You better finish lunch before you burn it." She laughed and walked away. He finished and brought her over a grilled cheese sandwich.

"I hope you like it cuz it's all I have."

She bit in. "It's really good." She said with her mouth full.

"Good I'm glad you liked it, ok well today I plan on letting bra have her way with you, and give you a complete makeover, from head to toe." When she looked horrified he continued. "Nothing dramatic, just some new clothes and something dressy for tonight, I'm planning a surprise. Is that ok with you?"

She gulped, "As long as they don't turn me blonde I guess I'm ok with it."

"Damn, I told them blonde." She looked even more horrified. "Just kidding! She'll be coming around 3." he laughed.

"Than was mean! She got up and hit him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" he said standing up and picked her up bridal style, "I think I know just the torture for you." He carried her off to the bed room.

"Damn, I have to get dressed, bra will be here any minuet." She started to get up when she felt his arms snaking around her waist.

"She can go to hell"

"No, I need to get up, and get dressed, if you want me to look good tonight."

"You look fine naked."

"No I've gotta get dressed."

She finally got out of his grasp and pulled on her faded tank and her torn jeans. The doorbell rang. "I'm off to hell." She leaned over and kissed him.

The doorbell rang again, "I'm coming!" she rand to the door and opened it, but it wasn't Bra.

The man at the door was dressed in a light grey pinstriped suit and was holding a gun. "Now you will come with me quietly." He said and grabbed her arm.

A/N: HA! A cliffie! Lol well I'm unbelievably tired and will try to update! And btw the ending came as a surprise to me cuz I wasn't originally gonna pit it there but my fingers just typed it sooo I'll try my hardest to update soon, well its 3:30 where I'n at now, but 4:30 where I live sooo I'm sleepy, love all your reviews!


	9. Ch8 Kidnapped

A/N: ok so I'm trying to update faster to make up for lost time, also to make up for soon to be lost time.

Ok where did we leave off? Oh yea the guy told pan to come with him, at gun point. O well enough dilly dallying.

"Where are you taking me?" pan said under her breath as he directed her to a limo.

"Somewhere where we wont be disturbed." He said as he put her in the limo sliding in next to her. "Drive." He ordered and put up the separator.

"Ok so now what do you want from me?"

"Well I don't know that, I was just hired by someone."

"And they didn't tell you anything? Did you know, that I have someone who will come and search for me at any cost?"

"Hmmmm, that sounds interesting."

Shortly after they pulled up to a mansion's gates. They opened and the limo drove to the front steps. '_Wow its huge._' She got out of the car at gun point and was lead to a room that looked like a den, it have a wooden fireplace, some antique furniture, beautiful paintings, and a grand grandfather clock. She was instructed to sit on the sofa and had a servant watch her. '_Like I could run off with all the security this place has._' She thought looking round the room.

A guy with long blonde hair slicked back in a pony tail. "Brandy?" he asked.

"No, I wanna know why I'm here!"

"Now now don't rush things."

Meanwhile at Trunk's house

The door bell rang bringing trunks out of a shallow nap. '_Damn, I'm to lazy to get up._' When it rang again he decided to get up. "Hold on!" he shouted making his wat to the door. When he opened it, there stood Bra.

"Sorry I'm late I got hung up. So where's Panny?"

"Um… she left with you about 20 min. ago."

"No I've been battleing traffic the last 20 min. to get here."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Come in, let me see if she has her cell phone on her."

He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

Pans cell phone began to ring in her pocket. '_Its trunks, maybe he wont know, I should answer it._' She reached for her phone and pulled it out but then the guy with the blonde hair grabbed it out of her hand.

"We can't have you telling Trunks where you are." He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Who the hell are you?" Pan could hear trunks yelling through the phone.

"I'm Travis, but that's not important right now-" he was cut off by Pan.

"Trunks I'm in some mansion!" she shouted.

"Shut up!" Travis yelled to Pan. "Now before we were so rudely interrupted-"

"We aren't that far from the house-" she was slapped cutting her off.

"Shut up wench!" he said looking her unconscious body.

"What did you do to her!" Trunks shouted at the sound of a slap, and pan wasn't protesting to it, and that wasn't right. "For every bruise and scratch on her, you get a broken bone!"

"Calm down."

"What do you want?"

"I want the throne."

"Huh?"

"I want your throne to vageta-sei"(damn my brains not working sooo help me I can't remember how to spell it)

"Well you would have to take that up with my dad, because I'm only prince. Now if that's all I would like to have pan back."

"No, I don't think so. How about we play a game. I'll give you 2 weeks, and if you don't find us, I get to keep Panny. How bout it?"

"First of all, you have no right to call her Panny you don't know her."

"I know that she's beautiful while she in unconscious, and that her breast, thought small, they are wonderful." Travis said running a finger down her breast.

"Don't you dare touch her!" trunks said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, lets make that part of the deal, I wont touch her for 2 weeks, but it might be hard to hold off, she is just so, whats the word…sexy."

"Fine you have a deal." And trunks hung up.

"Damn."

"What? What?" Bra asked since she only heard one side of the conversation.

Trunks told her the whole story.

"That bastard! Wait I remember someone named Travis at one of our parties, he tried to drag me out to the garden, and I slapped him, he said that I would regret it, and to watch my friends and family carefully. Damn I didn't think about it, its all my fault!" she said and dropped onto the couch and started to cry.

Trunks sat next to her, "It's not your fault. We have to do something, maybe I should try and sense her ki."

"No, he probably has that and everything else I can think of cloaked."

"Damn, what can we do!" Trunks got up and paced the floor deep in thought. "DAMN!" he shouted and punched a gigantic hole in the wall.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I've fallen deep, that's why I can't stand idle and wait!"

"Ok, I'll try to pull some favors, and work my internet magic and see what files I can find, since we are on only a first name it will take a while but I will find it."

"Ok, I'll try to settle for now."

One week later

Pan sat at the table trying to enjoy the food, but she was for some reason nauseous.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm nauseous. Oh, Crap!" she ran to the bathroom and barfed. She came back and sat down.

"You gonna eat?"

"No." she got back up and wondered to the living room and laid down for a nap.

"Damn it Bra its been a week!" trunks shouted.

His hare was unkempt and messy and he had dark circles under his eyes from no sleep.

"Look Trunks this isn't as easy as you might think! Do you know how many Travis's there are?"

"Sorry I'm just…I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Hold on, I've narrowed it down to…20 people, damn, this might take another few days."

A few days later

It was 11:00 pm and trunks was tossing and turning on the couch as Bra frantically looked through the files she found. "Found him!" she shouted waking trunks.

"You found where she is?"

"Yeah, we'll go in the morning so get a good night sleep, you'll need your strength."

"Ok." For once in 1 ½ weeks trunks slept better

Pan sat on the couch wondering what trunks was doing when her stomach lurched again, she ran to the bathroom, then came back to her spot on the couch staring out the window.

"Panny!" she heard trunks voice. '_no its just my mind_' she thought, then the door was busted open. "Panny!"

"Trunks!" she ran to him.

"Oh my god panny!" he gave her a quick kiss. Then ran his thumb over the bruise that hadn't faded yet. "Where is he?" he asked his tone changing.

"Right here." Travis stood in the doorway swirling his brandy.

"Bra take care of Pan." Trunks said stepping in front of pan. "You Bastard!" Trunks hit him will all the power he could and knocked Travis into paralysis, that he might never recover from, the only feeling he had left was in his hands and face. Trunks walked over to him, "Oh by the way," trunks broke Travis's whole hand "I owed you that one."

Trunks walked back over to Pan and Bra. His eyes softened "Panny."

She took a few steps toward him and fainted.

Pan woke a week later. She sat up and looked around as Trunks entered. "Oh Panny your awake!"

"Yeah. Um… I have to go to the bathroom real quick, stay right here."

"Um… ok."

When she came back she decided she should tell him. "Um… Trunks?"

"Yeah? Here sit down you look a little pale." She sat.

"Um… Trunks I'm pregnant."

A/N: ok sooo another cliffie! Well this was 3 pages and the very top of page 4 on word soo its kinda long hope you like!  
Oh and I'll be holding a small contest it will end on the 16 of July, ok I already know how I want Trunks to take the info, but if you have an idea tell me, and if I like it better then I will use it and give you credit. So enter before its over!


	10. Ch9 Baby

A/N: sooo no one decided to enter my little contest oh, well. Like I said I already knew wut I was gonna do but if someone had a better Idea I would have taken it, but no one decided to enter. Ok well I guess on wit the story.

Pan just told Trunks that she is prego remember ok well now on wit the story.

"I'm pregnant" (A/N: ok I know it's a repeat but I had to put it otherwise it looks weird to me)

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I haven't tested yet but I know sayans(sp?) gestation period is faster than humans and that they show signs quicker, and I'm showing signs." Pan said fumbling with her fingers.

"I guess we will have to go to the doctor to make sure." Trunks said unfazed on the outside.

"Your not..."

"Wut did you expect me to do?"

"Um I didn't know, maybe you didn't wanna see me anymore or claim that the baby's not yours-" she was cut off by trunks hitting the wall and making another hole.

"You thought I would just leave you in the streets like all the other scum of the world." Trunks said enraged. "Panny I love you and nothing, nothing will make me leave you." He went to her and kissed her head. "Now we are going to have this baby and after that me will get married." Pans eyes widened. "Unless you don't wanna get married." Pan was speechless. "Come on Panny say something your scaring me." He cleared his throat. "Ok let me do this proper, he pulled a little box out of his pocket. "I'm not getting down on my knees cuz, I do wish for my dignity to remain in tact, but," he opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Pan choked through tears.

"Good." Trunks said picking her up and twirling a bit. "We better scoot off to the doctors."

"Where will we go though, we cant go to a human doctor."

"Well the closest thing to a doctor we can get is my mom, she just got out of medical school." (A/N: I needed sum1 so I choose Bulma don't hate me!)

"Wait your…gulp…mom"

"Yeah, come on she wont kill you, she's wanted grand children for a while so she will be happy."

"I'm sooooo happy!" Bulma said squeezing the life out of Pan.

"Um… mom your killing pan." Trunks said feeling sorry for his new fiancée.

"Oh sry honey." Bulma said letting go of Pan. "I'm just so happy, I'm finally getting grandchildren."

Ok sry I have to end here I'm sick, and have been sick for the past few days, so I know this isn't long but I'm not supposed to up long, and I'm not updating the next one till I get 5 reviews soo review if you wanna read more, and I know when people read it so yeah. Now its bed time, and the meds are starting to kick in so I have to hurry.


	11. Epilogue

I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever!!!!! I've been caught up pitying myself and writing Trust (a bleach fanfic) and I've completely neglected this one, I don't remember what I had planned for this frantic and it seems that I don't have much to add to it so I'll write an epilogue for it and it will be finished! OMG!!!!!!!!!! That means 2 finished stories!!!!!!!!!! Yay me!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow I've never in my life finished a story and in 1 year I have finished both!!!!!!!! Yay!

Ok so the epilogue will take place 16 years later…

"MOM!!!!!!!" A little voice called from a room.

"Yes honey?" pan asked going to the source of the voice.

"Ryan hid my dress; you know the pretty one with the flowers? Yea well I need it cuz I'm going on a date with Chet tonight and he knew I wanted to wear it!"

Pan looked down at the boy who was only a two years younger than his sister and loved to pick on her. "Mom, seriously, what would I want with a stupid blue dress? Just because Anna misplaced it she blames it on me!"

"Now why does that not settle with me?" Pan said giving him the look that sent chills down his spine.

Without saying a word he ran to his own room and retrieved the blue dress and muttered an apology and ran back to his room, he hated the look.

"Thanks mom!" Anna replied throwing the dress on, "does this look ok?"

"Yes honey you look beautiful. I can't believe you're growing up so fast, why I remember when I first found out about you, your father proposed that day, he even had a ring, he was going to propose later but it was just the right time I guess."

"I know mom, you've told me bunches of times."

"Ok, sorry, have you got your homework done?"

"Yes?"

"How about your chores?"

"Lizzy is taking care of that, I told her I would give her five dollars."

"Now you shouldn't use your sister for things like that she's only 5"

"Well I would have asked Rich but he is out with his friends, you know how ten year olds are, they think they are all that just cuz they are in the double digits, so he declined even after I raised it to ten dollars."

"Ok, have fun tonight."

"Aren't you going to give me the no sex talk?"

"What's the use, if I told you not to and you wanted to you would still do it, just promise me that when you do want to have sex, before marriage, then ask me and I will get you the pill."

"Really?" Anna said with knit brows.

"Yea, I don't want you getting pregnant and not finishing school."

"Ok, I'll be sure to remember that."

"Ok have fun sweetie." Pan kissed her head and left the room.

Pan jumped when arms slid around her waist. "So all we have to do is get rid of Lizzy and we can have some fun of our own." A voice whispered in her ear, a voice that belonged to a certain lavender hair someone.

"Well she has been bugging me to spend the night at her friend Ami's house."

"Well let's go tell her, but first…"

Trunks swung her around and caught her lips with his as he held her tight. Their kisses still simmered with the passion that ad first brought them together; his kisses still made her heart do flip flops. When he pulled back she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, now go tell our daughter to find a place to stay and I will show you." He said kissing her again.

"Ok" Pan said and ran off to tell their youngest child to 'find a place to stay'.


End file.
